Guarded by an Angel
by amhalgaidh-wolfegurl
Summary: A sequel to Distrusted. The gap left by Kathryn in the League has been filled. But is Angela everything she appears to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I, Amhalgaidh-wolfegurl, do not now, nor ever, own any characters, items or ideas relating to LXG or Dracula. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter One:

"Who are you?" The two women present clicked their tongues in irritation to the question. One of them wanted to know the answer, and the other could provide it. But it appeared the strange woman wearing the creamy white visiting dress wasn't inclined to answer Skinner's rather abrupt and rude question. Not yet, anyway.

She crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow. "Not very friendly, are we?" she asked, seemingly unaffected by Skinner's unique disposition.

Captain Nemo, an Indian sailor wearing silver decorated royal blue linen, stepped forward and bowed to her. "Forgive Skinner's forwardness," he said. "My name is Captain Nemo. What, may I ask, is yours?"

The woman examined the people before her. Nemo, she had just met. Mina, whom she had known for years, was a lovely woman who had known more evils in her life than she would care to admit. The typical English Gentleman, who must be Dr. Jekyll, waited for her to reply. "My name is Angela," she said. "And suffice it to say that I have been sent to the League to be its Guardian Angel."

"Guardian Angel?" Skinner repeated. "Did I miss something? Are we going to church?"

"No," Jekyll said. "There is a higher Order that watches over mankind. A Holy Order, if you will. Occasionally, they send people to others for protection. As Guardian Angels."

Angela nodded. "Perceptive, Dr. Jekyll," she said. "How is it you know of the Order?" Then she shook her head. "No, don't answer that; I already know." She smiled pleasantly. "Now then, shall we continue?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next morning found Mina passing by Angela's closed door. She paused a moment, and considered knocking. Before she did, however, Angela called through the door, "You may enter, Mina." Slightly puzzled, Mina slowly entered the candlelit room. She looked around. The room's previous occupant kept the room in greys. But under Angela's keep, everything was white. Angela sat at the vanity, brushing her long, brilliantly red hair. "You need not be so surprised at my choice of colour, dear. I can't seem to help it." She began to pin her hair up. "Besides, white represents purity. It reminds me of who I am and my obligation to the League."

Mina nodded. "I see," she said. "I don't wish to be rude, Angela, but I'm afraid I'm not sure if I can trust you." Angela paused in mid-pin. "You seem so sure of yourself and of our coming successes and yet, you have told us nothing about your past."

Angela sighed and stuck the pin in her hair. "Mina, let me put this plainly for you," she said. "The Holy Order sent me to you all because you are going to attempt to defeat Count Dracula. All my life, I have been following Vampiric activities and read every document detailing Vampires and their deeds. If the League goes after Dracula without me, they will die. Including you. It is said the only thing that can actually destroy him is the Left Hand of God."

"The Archangel Gabriel," Mina said. Angela nodded. "Are you telling me that, through the Holy Order, you can call on Archangel Gabriel?"

"I have better access to him than you do," she said shortly. She had finished with her hair and picked up a white silk ribbon on which a charm was strung. In the mirror, Mina saw the charm was a silver cross. Angela tied the ribbon around her neck. She looked at Mina in the mirror. "Yes, I'm a pious girl, Mina. If I wasn't, I would be in quite a lot of trouble." She stood and turned to Mina. "There's another question floating around in your pretty and intelligent head of yours. Out with it."

Mina sighed. "I'm afraid I don't quite fully understand how the Holy Order works," she said. "Are the Guardian Angels—"

"Monks and nuns?" Angela finished for her. She smiled. "No, we're not. We're simply a section of the Holy Order that has been specially trained to protect. Some of us, however, guard our chastity more closely than the others. I am one of them."

"Have you ever been kissed, Angela?" Mina asked, her curiosity piqued.

"No," she answered. The Vampiress suddenly felt very unclean. "But no matter. I have devoted my life to the Holy Order. If ever I fall in love, I will petition Rome for permission."

"Permission for what?"

"For the chance to live a normal life."

"Angela, how old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Have you always been with the Holy Order?"

"Since I was born."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Other than being specially trained to fight and protect, Angela didn't seem to have any other extraordinary abilities. Of course, she always seemed to know what the others were thinking. And no one seemed able to sneak up on her. Not even Skinner. So, she was able to completely confuse the entire League.

One day, shortly before they were to dock at Budapest to reclaim a member of the League, Sawyer, who had been scouting for them, Skinner found Angela on the deck, looking into the water. He tried again to sneak up on her, but failed. "Good afternoon, Mr. Skinner," she said, not moving; the breeze blew a few wisps of her hair into her face. She was wearing white as usual. "Don't you ever get sunburned?"

Skinner felt his cheeks burn. It was almost as though she could see him, naked, through his invisibility. "Occasionally. I once was burned to a crisp in a fire, though," he answered. A silence fell between them as he examined her. In his eyes, she truly looked like an Angel. The white of her dress, the cross at her throat… If anyone could be a real Angel, it would be her.

"Mr. Skinner, please don't look at me like that," she said softly. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Sorry," he said immediately. Then he felt bold. Taking a chance, he asked, "Angela, may I kiss you?"

"As pleased as I am that you asked me, Rodney," she said coolly, "I cannot allow you to do that."

All right, all Skinner's manners left him. He was about to get irritated. It had been a while since he had been with a woman—any woman—and here was Angela, the most beautiful woman he had seen and she was denying him. Again. "All right," he said. "Why? What have I done to deserve your cold-shoulder? What's wrong with you, Angie? You're twenty-four, you only live once and you act like you will live forever and have the rest of all eternity to love and be loved!"

She turned to him suddenly. "Mr. Skinner," she said briskly. "You have pushed me past the bounds of a maiden's patience! No matter how many times you will ask me, my answer will always be the same!" She paused, then continued, "For human modesty or merely respect for me or Mina, _please_ put on some clothes!" She turned sharply and disappeared below deck.

"Oy…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Report!" Nemo ordered the young man they found in Budapest.

He rolled his eyes. "No warm welcome, I see," he said. He looked at Angela. "Who's this?"

"Angela," Nemo answered. "She was sent from the Holy Order to help us. Now, report."

Sawyer raised his hands in defence. "All right, all right," he said. "This whole place is crawling with Vampires and Dracula's henchmen. But, tonight we can attack at the massive masquerade ball. Dracula will be there, leaving himself open for an attack."

Angela made a face. "You just said Budapest is crawling with Dracula's servants," she said. "Make up your mind, boy."

"All I'm suggesting is that we should at least try to kill him tonight," he explained. "He'll be distracted by the ball."

Everyone looked to Nemo. "Tonight," he said. "For now, we will return to the _Nautilus_." He turned and began walking to the ship.

As the League followed the captain, Sawyer walked beside Angela. "Yes, Mr. Sawyer?" she said. "Did you need something?"

He shrugged. "Not particularly," he answered. He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, you do," she said. "And if you continue looking at me like that, you will continue your life without your eyes." She heard him mutter 'sorry' and she sighed. "And in answer to your questions: yes, I'm of age; no, I'm not seeing anyone; no, I will not allow you to court me; but, yes, I find you rather cute. Of course, I also find you quite young."

He stared at her. "How did you know—"

"What you would ask?" she finished for him. "I have my tricks. Good evening."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

That night, the League stood outside a large building that reminded them all strongly of a castle. Inside, they could hear the ball had already started. The six of them looked at each other before entering to be sure their costumes (or lack thereof) were sufficient to keep them inconspicuous. Once they had all gained enough confidence, they walked into the castle and witnessed the ball before them.

If they weren't all certain that the masquers were all the undead, they would have found the sight enthralling and would join in the merriment. "Do not find yourself lost in the merriment," Nemo warned as they descended the entrance stairs. "Stay with your escort. When you find Dracula, give the signal. Now, go."

The League split into three pairs: Mina with Jekyll, Nemo with Skinner, and Angela with Sawyer. "It's nice to see you in a colour other than white," Sawyer muttered as they waltzed through the crowd. He looked down at her dress. "Green's a good colour on you. Makes you look very Irish."

"It's emerald, Mr. Sawyer," she whispered, searching the crowd, her eyes darting back and forth behind her silver mask. "And I feel so uncomfortable in it. White is who I am."

He gave her an odd look. "It's not like God's going to smite you because you're not wearing white," he said.

She stared at him. "Don't blaspheme," she hissed into his ear. Then her eyes caught sight of Dracula. "Wait," she whispered, stopping. "There he is. On the back stair." Sawyer turned to look.

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand and beginning to pull her towards the stairs.

She pulled back. "Stop," she said. "You'll draw attention to us. Skinner's already following him."

It was his turned to stare. "You can see him?" he asked, shocked.

"No, not really," she said. "I saw an _hors d'oeuvres_ floating to the stairs." She scanned the crowd again. She saw the signal. "There's the signal. Let's go." She and Sawyer waltzed their way over to the stairs, then discreetly climbed them. There was a door at the height of the stairs. They slipped through and waited for Nemo, Mina and Jekyll to join them.

"Where is he?" Mina said, her voice slightly bitter. "Where is the filthy bastard?"

"Mina, calm yourself," Angela said, a little scandalised. Then she jumped and squealed quietly in shock. She turned around and slapped Skinner. "Don't touch me."

"Ow, Angela," he said reproachfully. "Your words sting."

"Skinner," Sawyer said in a low, warning voice. Angela couldn't help but secretly admire the American for defending her. "Where is he?"

"He's through the door on the end of the hall," the invisible man said. "But there's guards everywhere. This is not gonna be easy."

"What's your worry?" Sawyer asked. "We've got Angela."

She stared at him. "Do you honestly think that I'm some sort of goddess who can destroy Dracula for you?" she asked him. "Dr. Jekyll, you're a voice of reason. Talk some sense into him."

"Can't at the moment," the doctor said, then drank from a vial. "Slightly busy." As soon as he turned into Mr. Hyde, he said, "Let's get him! This'll be entertaining."

"You're all mad," Angela muttered.

Nemo nodded. "All right," he said. "Go. But be careful."

The League agreed and the six silently went through the door at the end of the hall. Dracula was standing across the room, looking out the biggest window any of them had ever seen. He didn't turn when the League was attacked by the guards and killed them all. Angela didn't seem to kill any of them. She simply got them away from her and handed them off to one of the men.

"Angela, Mina," Dracula said, his back still to them. "How kind of you to come to my little party. I've missed you terribly." Angela felt her flesh crawl. She knew his hideousness. Mina lost what little control she had and attacked him. He turned and simply knocked her to the side.

"Foolish girl," he chuckled. "I made you what you are. Did you think you could stop me by yourself?" He turned to Angela, who recoiled a little. "A Guardian Angel in recoil? I'm disappointed, Angela." He snapped his fingers.

Angela rose in the air and floated to him. He stopped her very close to him. She couldn't move, however much she wanted to get away from him. "You're still beautiful, though. Even after all these years." He ran his fingers lightly down her face, then her throat to the edge of her dress' fabric. She shuddered in dread and abhorrence at his touch. "It's been, what," he began, "three, four hundred years since we last met?"

"Stop it," she whispered. She could hear the sounds of shock and disbelief from the League.

Dracula snapped his fingers again and Angela's feet touched the stone floor. But she still couldn't move of her own accord. He pulled her to him. "Come away with me," he murmured. "I'm sure your Archangel Gabriel wouldn't mind if you Fell." He leaned her back and his fangs grew.

"O Father who art in Heaven," she whispered, praying. "Protect thy humble servant…" Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as Dracula drew near her throat. "Though I am not worthy of thy mercy, I beg of thee to grant it… Protect me, O Lord, from this vile Demon, this Devil of Hell, who seeks to force my Fall from Grace…"

Then she heard a gunshot. Dracula dropped her and she could move again. She quickly scrambled from the Vampire lord to the men of the League. Skinner pulled her to her feet. Dracula looked at her. "I'm disappointed, Angela," he said. "I had expected you to be less faithful." He bowed to her, then to Mina's still form. "Fare you well, Angel." Then, he disappeared.

_Get out…_ The words echoed in Angela's head as she looked quickly around. "We should go," she whispered. The doors slammed open and a horde of Vampires slowly walked into the room. The League faced them and backed away towards the window. Mina groaned, stood and joined them. _Angel, get out…_ "We need to find an exit very soon…" The League prepared to fight the Vampires. Even Mina, who was a little weak from her escapade against Dracula. "If you think you can survive a fight against them, you're all mad."

Then the fighting began. Angela kept away from the carnage. She looked around the room, searching for an exit that wasn't blocked by the undead. "You could help us, y'know!" Sawyer shouted to her as he shot Vampires through the head.

"No…" she whispered. "I can't." She sighed and silently prayed, _O Father who art in Heaven, help us escape this house of Hell. Help me find a way for them to survive…_ She desperately searched the room, but could find no way out of the situation.

The window… Go out the window, Angel… 

"Are you mad, Gabriel?" she whispered. "They couldn't survive a fall like that."

But you can help them… Angel, it is the only way out… 

Steeling herself, she pulled the small pistol out of the bodice of her dress and shot at the window, shattering the glass. "Mina, get Hyde and Nemo!" she shouted across the room. She saw Mina nod in understanding. The Vampiress took hold of the men's collars and flew out the window, carrying them.

Fortunately, Sawyer and Skinner were nearby Angela. She grabbed Sawyer by the collar and Skinner by the arm and dragged them to the window. Angela shoved the men out the window. They yelled in fright as they fell. Angela jumped out the window.

As she fell, she concentrated on what she needed and two large, white and feathery wings erupted out of her back, between her shoulder blades and her spine. She took hold of Sawyer and Skinner and flew them to safety, following the path Mina took.

Behind her, in the building, a light of equal intensity to the sun suddenly shone. Screams of anguish filled the air as Angela and Mina flew the men to safety. "_Requiescat in Pace,_" she whispered. As she flew, Angela looked down at Sawyer and Skinner, who were both looking up at her in shock.

The League landed on the dock where the _Nautilus_ was. Angela and Mina let the men out of their grip. Angela concentrated again and her wings were sucked back into her back, and she was in her emerald ball gown once more. When she had her wings, she was wearing the pure white robes often associated with the Angels of God and she was comfortable for a brief moment.

The other members of the League stared at her. "You're a _real_ Angel, aren't you?" Sawyer asked her finally. "From Heaven and the Throne of God and whatnot. Aren't you?"

Angela looked at the rest of the League and sighed. "Yes," she said. "I'm an Angel of God's Heaven."

"So, do you get to have Sunday chats with God?" Skinner asked.

She shook her head. "No, I've actually never met God," she said. "But I have enjoyed the company of the Archangels Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael. They are only an order above my own and are my closest friends in Heaven."

Mina looked at her with contemplation riddling her features. "So, what are you exactly?" she asked.

Angela sighed. "My name is Angela, the Principal of Angels, all Guardians of the Human race," she said. "It is my duty to not only guard my Guarded, but to also oversee that the Guardianship of mankind is kept in perfect balance. I must be sure that every Guardian Angel that Falls but still has a Guarded is replaced a soon as possible."

"No easy task, then?" Skinner asked. "Is that why—"

"Mr. Skinner, if I had indulged in Mortal Vices, I would have Fallen immediately," she said interrupting him. "And I would be no use to anyone." She rubbed her head. "If you will excuse me, I need to get out of this dress. The colour is giving me a headache." She disappeared into the _Nautilus_.

Sawyer followed her. "Angela," he said as they walked through the corridors. "Why does colour affect you like that?"

"Mr. Sawyer," she said, still rubbing her head. "I've been an Angel for several hundred years. This is the first time I have worn a colour other than white in my entire Existence. It's painful for me to look at and I can see it out of the corner of my eye."

"When you were being threatened by Dracula," he said, "you didn't fight back. Why?"

"If an Angel fights back and kills, they Fall," she said simply. "Unless, of course, they're an Archangel. There's more than three," she said in answer to his unasked question.

"I heard a voice whisper in my head," he continued. "It told me to shoot Dracula. What was that?"

They had reached Angela's door. "It was probably the Archangel Gabriel," she said. "He is my Guardian Angel in a way. He whispers advice in my ear all the time. Take tonight, for example. He told me to get you all out. Then he told me how."

"The window," Sawyer said.

"Yes, the window," she replied, sighing. "Occasionally, he needs to Whisper to Mortals to guide them to the correct Path. I wouldn't worry about it too much. He's quite harmless, unless you anger God. Then you have to suffer the wrath of God's Left Hand."

"If Gabriel is the Left Hand of God," Sawyer began, "who is God's Right Hand?"

"The Saviour Jesus Christ, of course," she said, entering her quarters. "How naïve can you be, Mr. Sawyer? Good night…" She closed the door on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** It has come to my attention that I need to update my disclaimer. I, Amhalgaidh-wolfegurl, do not now, nor ever, own any characters, items or ideas related to LXG, Dracula or 'VanHelsing.'

**A/n:** I'm sorry these are becoming few and far between, but school's been taking up my time the past few weeks, and so has work, so I've been pretty busy lately. But I've been trying my hardest to keep this story going as well as I kept"Distrusted" going. But, you're just going to have to bear with me. --Amhalgaidh

* * *

Chapter Six:

As Angela brushed out her hair for bed, she looked thoughtfully into the mirror in front of her. She sighed and whispered, "Gabriel…" A second later, her mirror fogged with hot air, and a man stepped through it onto her vanity top. He was tall and very handsome with dark hair and eyes the colour of a sea after a storm. He wore a completely white men's evening suit, but no shoes. Two large, white feather wings framed his silhouette, protruding from his back between his shoulder blades. A soft white glow animated around him. He was the Archangel Gabriel. He stepped off the vanity and gently floated to the floor.

"Yes, Angel?" he asked, his voice light, airy, ethereal. "You called for me?"

Tears came to her eyes. It had been too long since she had seen another Angel. "Yes, Gabriel," she whispered. "I can't do this. I can't help these people." She sat on the edge of the bed and wiped away the tears.

He placed a hand on her cheek. His touch was cool and gentle. "Angel," he said softly. "You can help them. God believes in you. He will help you with your task. All you need do is to ask for His help. And He will provide it."

She looked up at him. "But, Gabriel, they have such faith in my abilities," she said, new tears coming to her eyes. "They believe I can do anything. They believe I can stop Dracula. I can't, Gabriel. No Angel can… Except you…"

"I will be with you, sweet Angel," he said, taking her hands and helping her to her feet. He wiped her tears away. "I will not abandon you to disaster and desolation. I cannot allow Dracula to take hold on you. You need to have faith. Not only in yourself and your abilities, but God as well. He will guide you."

"But I see no hope in this situation, Gabriel," she said. "If Dracula is killed, Mina will die as well. She was bitten by him. I cannot allow my Guarded such a Fate… I can't!"

"I know," he whispered. "Angel, if you do not guide them in this endeavour, they will not succeed. You _must_ guide them. God commands it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"So," Skinner said slowly three days after the League discovered Angela's secret. "If you could, would you have a relationship with Gabriel?"

Angela stared at him. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, quite shocked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're always talking about him. Archangel Gabriel did this, Gabriel did that, Gabriel did some other damned thing," he said. "Gabriel smote the ground and out sprang the LXG. Gabriel then tapped them all with his Holy Sword of Truth, and the seven of them, Gabriel and the League, saved all mankind from almost certain obliteration." He waited for her to answer.

She was silent for a moment as she considered his words. Then she said with a smile, "I'm impressed, Mr. Skinner. You've just proved that your intelligence goes so far as to include such a vast word as 'obliteration' in your vocabulary."

"I know when I'm being insulted, Angela," he said bluntly.

"Good," she said lightly. "I should think you an idiot if you didn't." She smiled into the abyss of time and space that only Angels could see. She tended to look to it often and lose herself in its infinite and prevailing grandeur. "And in answer to your first question, no. I would not have a relationship with him, even if my Grace wasn't at stake."

"Why?"

She laughed quietly to herself. "He's the Left Hand of God, Mr. Skinner," she said airily. "Would _you_ like to be in a relationship with a Hand of God?"

"Good point."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: 

One evening, after dinner, as Mina and Jekyll were getting ready for bed, she said, "Angela unnerves me, Henry. She really does."

"What do you mean?" he asked, making sure all the vials of his formula were accounted for. "She's an Angel. How can she unnerve you?"

Mina sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "She seems to know more about me than I do," she said. "And I know she's an Angel and has access to God's Knowledge. But, honestly, no one should know that much about someone. Not even an Angel."

Jekyll sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Mina," he said softly. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. I honestly believe we can trust Angela. She's a good person, Mina."

"I know," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. They remained in that position for a moment. Then Mina had a thought. "Do you remember what happened when we faced Dracula the other day?" He nodded. "I seem to remember being able to hear what was going on around me even though I wasn't fully conscious. Did Dracula say it had been three or four hundreds years since they last me?"

"Yes, I believe he did," Jekyll replied. "I hadn't thought about it. Why do you ask?"

Mina sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Maybe it was Angela who put him in his grave the first time," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"So what's the plan?" Sawyer asked as the League sat around the large conference table. "What're we going to do?"

"We're going to find Dracula and kill him," Angela said simply. Sawyer gave her a look that asked, 'why?' "Because he's the son of the Devil." Again the same look. "Because anything created by him or bitten by him will die as well."

"Which includes me," Mina said darkly. Everyone looked at her. She looked rather dark and gloomy that evening. "But you shouldn't worry about me. I've come to terms with the fact that the bastard bit me. I will make the sacrifice as long as his evil can be stopped."

Jekyll gently placed a hand on hers and said, "Mina, we don't have to do this. We can find another way."

Mina's eyes met Angela's. "There is no other way, Henry," she said. She nodded to Angela.

"Dr. Jekyll," the Angel said. "You must realise that Mina is willing to end her life for the betterment of mankind. You must allow her to do what she feels she must. We all will make sacrifices."

Jekyll gave her a look of pure loathing. "How typical of an Angel," he said somewhat bitterly. "They all speak of self-sacrifice for 'the betterment of mankind' and yet, they themselves know nothing of sacrifice and loss!"

The room seemed to lose light as Angela stood at her full height. Her wings erupted from her back as she glared angrily at Jekyll. "Those mortal pleasure that you enjoy so well," she said darkly, "those mortal vices that may eventually drag you down to the depths of Hell, those sins which none of you truly think are sins are forbidden to the Angels of God's Heaven. We are capable of all that you are, but we deny ourselves the indulgement." She turned to Skinner. "Mr. Skinner, you of all people should know how it is to love, then to lose them. Or to be denied it. Good evening." She turned and promptly left, her wings bringing themselves back into her back.

"May I suggest," Nemo said as the double doors closed behind her, "that we do not anger her again." There were quiet murmurs of agreement around the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The next day, Angela watched Sawyer work on his marksmanship. He wasn't the world's best marksman, really, but he was trying his hardest. He missed his mark again and muttered in frustration under his breath. A small smile crept to her mouth. He noticed her smile and challenged her to do better.

Smiling and shaking her head at his foolishness, Angela crossed the deck to his side. "What if I helped you instead?" she offered. He readily accepted her offer. "_Chilao._" One of Nemo's crewmen launched a target into the air. It landed in the water over 500 yards away.

Angela motioned for Sawyer to put up his rifle and he obeyed. She put her hands on his and said quietly, "I know Mr. Quartermain taught you how to do this, but after you do all he's taught, and before you fire, I'm going to add something." She took her eyes off the target and looked up at Sawyer.

In her opinion, he really wasn't that horrid-looking. He had a sort of a boyish charm about his sandy blonde hair and smiling blue eyes. What she loved most, though, was the fact that he was always smiling. She rarely saw any Mortal do that. "What?" he asked, seeing her look up at him.

She smiled. "Nothing," she answered. "Now, what I want you to do is relax. You're usually very tense, I've noticed. So relax. To relax, you need to breathe. Deep and steady breathes. When you're ready, you may fire. But remember to take your time."

After a quiet moment, Sawyer fired. The target burst into many pieces. He had hit it. "I did it!" he said excitedly, once again becoming a little boy. "Thank you, Angela."

She smiled. "Not a worry," she said. "Keep practicing. Good afternoon." She turned to leave. Before she could, however, he took her by the hand and pulled her close to him. They looked deep into each other's eyes. As they did so, she realised exactly how much she cared for him. He leaned to kiss her, but she pushed him away, saying, "I'm sorry, I can't." She disappeared into the ship.

As she hurried down the corridors, she thought frantically, _This can't be happening. Not again. I cannot allow myself to do this. I cannot allow my heart to tear in two again._ She reached her quarters and entered, closing the door and laying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Life is short and time is swift, Angel…_

"Gabriel, how could you say such a thing?" she whispered into the dark of her room. "I am a Guardian Angel; you know I cannot allow myself to…" She didn't feel comfortable finishing her sentence.

_You cannot allow yourself to lose him, Angel…_

"I cannot lose what I never had, Gabriel," she countered. "The entire idea is impossible."

_In dreams and in love, nothing is impossible, Angel…_

"Gabriel, honour is the reward of virtue," she said. "And I will obey God's commandments for His Angels. End of discussion."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Sawyer had noticed that Angela had been rather unresponsive and silent since she had helped him with his shooting. He had hoped that it wasn't because of anything he had said or done that offended her.

A few nights before they were to dock for supplies, he found her on the upper deck, leaning on the railing and humming to herself as she stared out into the dark night. "Angela?" he said softly, walking over to her. "If I offended you in any way, I'm sorry."

"It isn't you that offends me," she replied softly. "It's how you make me feel."

Sawyer was confused. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and walked away from him. "I don't want to talk about it," she said before she continued humming.

"If you hum," he said, "can you sing?"

Angela looked over at him. "Yes," she said, smiling. "That's what Angels do, isn't it? In our leisure, we sit around and write songs about the people around us."

"Have you written one for me?" he asked. She nodded. "Please, sing it for me."

She blushed a little, then began to sing:

_Moon so bright,_

_Night so fine,_

_Keep your heart_

_Here with mine._

_Life's a dream_

_We are dreaming._

_Race the moon,_

_Catch the wind,_

_Ride the night_

_To the end._

_Seize the day,_

_Stand up for the light._

Her voice was unlike anything Sawyer had ever heard before. It was crystalline, beautiful, pure. He loved it. He closed his eyes as he listened.

_I want to spend my lifetime_

_Loving you_

_If that is all in life I_

_Ever do._

_Heroes rise,_

_Heroes fall._

_Rise again,_

_Win it all._

_In your heart,_

_Can't you feel the glory?_

_Through our joy,_

_Through our pain,_

_We can move_

_Worlds again._

_Take my hand,_

_Dance with me._

_I want to spend my lifetime_

_Loving you._

_If that is all in life I_

_Ever do._

_I will want nothing more to_

_See me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime_

_Loving you._

_Though we know_

_We will never come again,_

_Where there is love,_

_Life begins_

_Over and over again._

_I want to spend my lifetime_

_Loving you._

_If that is all in life I_

_Ever do._

_I want to spend my lifetime_

_Loving you._

_If that is all in life I_

_Ever do._

_I will want nothing more to_

_See me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime_

_Loving you._

She stopped singing and he opened his eyes. There were tears coursing down her cheeks. She tried desperately to wipe them away, to keep him from seeing them. Sawyer crossed to Angela and pulled her into a hug. He wanted to help her, but he knew he couldn't. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry, Angela. I didn't want to make you cry."

She shook her head and pushed away from him gently. "I already told you, it isn't you," she said. "It's my fault. I shouldn't be letting myself become so vulnerable." She tried to smile as she returned to the railing and sighed. "I did this to myself before. It nearly cost me my Grace." Sawyer joined her. "Of course, he was different from you. Very different."

"What happened?" Sawyer asked gently.

"God ordered Gabriel to, well, for want of a better term, execute him," she said. She wiped away more tears. "But he made a deal with Lucifer, the Devil. So now, he who I once loved is the one thing I must hunt most fervently."

"But it sounds like God was watching out for you," he said, watching her expression.

She nodded. "It's possible," she agreed. "But there's no possible way to prove it. God shall not have favourites, after all. Even still… Had it not been me, would He have done the same? Or does He honestly not have favourites and was simply protecting Mankind while inadvertently protecting me when He ordered the execution? Our Lord works in mysterious way, Mr. Sawyer, and no one, not even the Saviour, Jesus Christ, can fathom it all."

Sawyer gently took her hand and held it. Hers was soft and cool beneath his touch. "Angela," he said softly. "I swear to you that I will never force you into something that you don't want to do."

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Later that night, Angela was awoken abruptly by a sudden, silent sound. She had sensed the disturbance rather than heard it. She sat up in bed and looked around her room. Deciding the disturbance came from without her quarters, she got out of bed to investigate. As she walked noiselessly down the corridors, she sensed the disturbance once again and discovered it came from the upper deck of the _Nautilus_. A quick glance out a porthole window informed her that they had been surfaced for a number of hours to save energy during the night. Angela immediately went to the deck where she found the cause of the disturbance. "Mr. Skinner," she said gently. "You really ought to be in bed right now."

He took a drink from a bottle Angela was unfamiliar with. She knew it must be an alcohol of some sort. "I don't care," he said, drunkenly. "There's no escape from my misfortunes but the bottom of an empty bottle."

Angela sat on the railing top. "That's not very healthy," she commented, conquering her balance. "Perhaps you should talk to someone about it?"

"Who could I talk to?" he asked, taking a long drink from the bottle. "No one here would understand."

"Well, why don't you ask them and find out?" she suggested. "Or you could talk to me about it. I may not quite understand it all, but I wouldn't judge you, either." She placed a gently reassuring hand on his black leather-clad shoulder. "Just try it. You may feel better."

He sighed and drank from the bottle. "It's about Kate," he said after a moment's pause. "I miss her."

"Kate," Angela repeated. "Ah, yes. That would be Kate Bennet, would it?" Skinner's hat bobbed up and down. "I'm familiar with her case. Please continue."

"Her case?" he repeated.

Angela nodded. "Yes," she said. "Once a Guardian Angel's Guarded starts down a strange path, it's no longer considered a possession, it's considered a case. Her life became a case in the year 1886. But, it's still unclear if that was her fault or not. Please continue, Mr. Skinner."

He sighed. "I don't know whether she's alive or dead or dying or what," he said dully. "There was nothing I could do. She was trapped in the ice cave and whatever I did to free her from it, the ice would grow back. I tried and tried for hours before Quartermain forced me to return to the _Nautilus_. I couldn't save her."

"There's the off chance that she didn't want to be saved," Angela said gently. "Or that it was completely beyond your control. The latter I'm more inclined to believe."

"That it was beyond my control that I couldn't save her from the ice?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, Rodney," she said. "Occasionally, Angels tend to step into the lives of mortals and alter the state of a portion of reality. The ice continually growing back. Ice doesn't do that naturally. It must have been the work of an Angel somewhere or possibly even God himself."

"She was Pagan," Skinner protested. "Why would He care?"

The Angel smiled warmly. "Every person that ever lived and every person that ever will live is one of God's Children," she replied. "He loves them all the same. Even if they don't believe in Him. Occasionally, He may need to interfere with the Laws of Nature to regain one of His Children's belief. He may have done that to either reclaim you from the grip of the Devil, or her. We may never know."

"But, what if it wasn't God or one of His Angels?" Skinner asked. "What would the reason be?"

"I'd rather not talk about that particular option, actually," she said quietly. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?"

Angela sighed softly. "Very well," she said. "If it wasn't God and it wasn't an Angel, it may have been the Devil or one of his Demons. They walk on Earth as easily as any Angel." She brushed her hair from her face. "It was common knowledge among the Guardian Angels that once Kate Bennet was dead, the Devil would willingly collect her soul himself. He would take hers, Moriarty's, Dracula's and Sherlock Holmes' souls without any qualms."

"Holmes?" Skinner asked. "I know him. What would the Devil want with him?"

"He just wants the entire set of them," she answered. "To the Devil, Mortals come in sets. If he would have Moriarty and Kate, he thinks he ought to have Holmes as well."

"What of Dr. Watson?"

"Dr. Watson's Guardian Angel is extremely protective of him," she said. "If the Devil touched so much as a discarded glove, she would almost willingly trade her Grace to retrieve it. But it's rumoured throughout Heaven that she's a bit touched."

There was a brief silence. Then Skinner spoke, "Where's Kate? Is she dead? If she is, is she in Heaven or is she in Hell?"

"Mr. Skinner, what you need to know is I have very little to do with the destinations of souls," Angela said matter-of-factly. "But I can take a peek around." She closed her eyes and looked around Heaven in her mind's eye. When she opened them again, she said, "I don't see her in Heaven. And I have absolutely no way of looking through Hell. So either she's alive or she's in Hell."

"Oh… Thanks anyway, Angela," he said. He leaned on the railing, looking into the water. Then he lost his balance and fell over. In an attempt to stop his fall, he grabbed hold of Angela's wrist and pulled her with him.

She landed hard on the water and went under. When she surfaced, she sputtered and spat salt water out of her mouth. "Rodney?" she called, looking for him. His hat and jacket were floating on the surface of the water nearby. She sent them to the deck of the _Nautilus_ with a twitch of her eye. "Rodney, where are you?" She rose out of the water and her wings erupted out of her back. She looked around in the water for him. After a few minutes of searching, she saw his shape against the ripples of the water. He was underwater and seemingly too far below to know up from down. "Hold on, Rodney," she whispered, praying silently in her heart. She turned over immediately and dove into the water for him.

He was deeper than she thought he was. She had to swim to reach him, using her wings to propel herself downward to him. When she reached him, she slipped her arms gently around his chest and swam for the surface. As she broke surface, she began calling for help. Angela was able to rise out of the water, still holding tightly to Skinner as she did, and landed on the deck. She opened his mouth and carefully drew the water out of his lungs using the strange talent that Angels seemed to posses. As she finished, the rest of the League ran onto the deck.

"What happened?" Nemo asked curtly.

As she was busy trying to get Skinner to breathe, Angela had to speak to them through her thoughts. _He and I were talking. He was drunk and lost his balance. As he fell, he pulled me in as well. I just got him out of the water._ She placed her hands on his chest, over his lungs. "All right," she said softly. "Everybody pray." She pressed down on his chest gently, but firmly. _Deimon, it would be nice if I had your help_. She was trying to reach Skinner's Guardian Angel.

A brilliantly white light appeared behind Angela and a tall, imposing Guardian Angel appeared. It was Deimon, Skinner's Guardian Angel. "Angela, it isn't your place to save my Guarded," he said, kneeling on the other side of Skinner from her. "I'll take it from here." Angela nodded and stood.

The League watched in silence as Deimon worked to bring Skinner back. "Is he…?" Mina asked softly.

"I don't know," Deimon answered sharply. "I just don't know. Angela, get her out of here."

"Mina?" Angela asked. "Why?"

"Not Mina," he said. "The other one."

The League looked around. Angela looked past Dr. Jekyll and saw her. She had long light brown hair and was wearing rags. There were flakes of snow caught in her hair. She was crying. "Heaven above," Angela whispered and crossed over to the woman. "What are you doing here?" Angela took the woman by the arm and escorted her off the deck of the _Nautilus_. Their destination was the Gates of Heaven.

The woman pulled back. "I can't go in there," she said.

"Why not?" Angela asked, "You're dead and you seem good."

"I'm not dead," she replied. "Take me to Mongolia... Please."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Angela met Deimon as she walked down the corridor to return to bed. He had just stepped out of Skinner's quarters. "How is he?" she asked her friend.

"He'll live," Deimon replied shortly. "Angela, is there or is there not a certain, shall we say, _guideline_ that forbids Guardian Angels from saving another's Guarded?"

"Deimon, you were not doing your job properly," she said, irritated that he had recited a Guardian Law that she knew very well. "If you were, he wouldn't have fallen over the side. Listen to me, Deimon. That is inexcusable. I have to watch over my own Guarded _and_ the League. I need you to watch over Rodney more carefully because I can't be everyone's Guardian Angel! What would you have done if I hadn't intervene?"

"I would have returned Life to him."

She sighed. "Go on." Deimon nodded to her and left. She continued towards her quarters.

"Angela, wait." She turned and saw Sawyer walking over to her. "Where did you go? What happened?"

"There was a wayward spirit who needed to be escorted to her proper place," she said. "But she wasn't dead. I had to take her to Mongolia."

"Mongolia?" he repeated. "What did she look like?"

Angela thought for a moment. "She was about as tall as I am," she said finally. "Her hair was long and light brown with a hint of red in it. I couldn't see what colour her eyes were, tear-filled as they were. She was staring at the space where Mr. Skinner was laying and was crying."

They reached Angela's quarters. "That sounds like Kate," he said thoughtfully.

"Kate?" she repeated. "Kate Bennet? Thank you for your help, Mr. Sawyer. Good night." She entered her quarters and went straight to the mirror after closing the door firmly. She gently placed her hand flat against the glass.

The mirror shimmered and Angela smiled at the sight. Before her on the other side of the glass was a small desk with a young blonde Angel sitting there, sorting through some paperwork. A little bell rang and the Angel said, "Welcome to the Desk of Inquiry. This is Desdemona. How may I help you?"

"Hello, 'Demona," Angela said pleasantly. "How are you?"

Desdemona looked up sharply. "Angela!" she said, slightly flustered. "This is entirely unexpected. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, absolutely," Angela said. "I need you to do me a quick favour. Will you please tell me where Kate Bennet is at this moment?"

The young Angel looked through her paperwork for a moment. "Actually, Angela," she said. "Kate Bennet's been dead for years. She died at age six."

"You're kidding," Angela murmured. "The League knows her as a thirty-two years old woman… Are there any Guarded in this area?" She gave Desdemona the coordinates. "Other than usual, I mean."

"No," Desdemona said. "No one other than the usual people. There's a few Unguarded. Do you want their names and photos?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, please," she said. "Wait. Where's Angelique?"

"I don't know," was the answer. "As far as I was told, she was reassigned a few years ago. I haven't seen her. Here are the photos."

Three photographs appeared on the glass. The woman Angela described to Sawyer was among them. She tapped the photo, and the others disappeared. "This is her. Agent Sawyer said she was Kate Bennet," Angela said to herself. "Thank you, 'Demona." She placed her palm flat against the mirror. The glass shimmered and Desdemona disappeared. "But if Kate Bennet died when she was a child, who is this? And how am I able to have an entire file devoted to her case?"

"Though I know you're talking to yourself, Angel, perhaps I can help you." Gabriel was behind Angela.

She turned to him and said, "Hello, Gabriel. What new information can you offer?"

He merely said, "Your sister, Angelique has been missing for nearly twenty-six years. Perhaps you have finally found her, Angel."

"I don't have time for your riddles, Gabriel," she replied, a little irked. "If you have any information that will help me help you dispose of Dracula without the others getting hurt, I would greatly appreciate it if you told me."

Gabriel crossed the room and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Angela, you must be wary of yourself in the company of Mr. Sawyer. You cannot repeat your past."

"Gabriel, the last time I fell in love, God ordered you to destroy him," she said. "I will not allow it to be carried so far. Mr. Sawyer has sworn to me that he will not force me to do what I don't wish to. So, until we have taken care of Dracula, whether or not I retain my Grace, I will obey God's Law."

"Good, Angel. That's very good," Gabriel said, preparing to leave.

"Gabriel, when He ordered you to dispose of him, was it for my benefit or for mankind's?"

Gabriel looked into her eyes. She could see pity in his. "He never made that clear to me, Angel," he whispered. "But I believe it was for your sake He ordered me. Good night."

"Good night, Gabriel." Gabriel left Angela alone as she processed what he had said to her. "God doesn't have favourites, Gabriel!" She received no reply.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

_He carefully followed her through the house he had never been in. Her long hair swung slightly as she ran through the corridors. She stopped in the large study. In a chair in front of an enormous desk sat a man who appeared dead. She pulled out a gun and took aim at the dead man's head._

_He swiftly looked around him and found another pistol lying discarded on a shelf. He cocked it and took aim at her. She turned to look at him. "Skinner," she said. "What are you doing?"_

"_Drop your gun," he ordered. She complied. The pistol clattered to the floor. Skinner kicked it away. "On your knees." She obeyed. He brought his own pistol to her throat. She started crying. "Hands where I can see them."_

_Sobbing quietly, Kathryn brought her hands to her chest and clutched at her necklace. "Rodney, please…" she whispered._

"_No," he said, tears rolling down his cheeks as well. "I can't trust you. If I can't trust you, the League can't trust you. And the agreement was if the League couldn't trust someone, they couldn't be a part of the League."_

"_Rodney, don't do this…"_

_He dug the pistol harder into her throat. "Shut up!" he ordered. "However, if the person was part of the League before the distrust spread through the other members, the distrusted one would have to be disposed of."_

"_Gods, Rodney, listen to yourself!" she said, quickly pulling the pistol from her throat. "Do you even understand what you're saying?"_

_Skinner fought with her to regain complete control of the weapon. "I understand perfectly well, wench!" he spat. Then the pistol fired. She cried out in pain. He panicked and fled._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Skinner woke up very suddenly. He could feel some water in his lungs and he coughed violently. He had dreamt it again. This time it felt more real than it did when it actually happened. He didn't mean to shoot her. He didn't want to hurt her. But she had hurt him and he was blinded by that. Otherwise, he wouldn't have held a gun to her in the first place. He felt tears prick at his eyes. The guilt he felt when he thought he had killed her was rushing back to him quickly.

He thought talking to Angela would make him feel better. After talking to her, he hadn't felt all that much better. Of course, he was slightly drunk at the time. One probably shouldn't talk to one of God's Angels when one is drunk. That was probably why he fell overboard.

So, now he was sitting in his dark room, crying. He would never see Kate again because he had to leave her trapped in the ice, and he loved her as he would never love another woman he would ever meet in his life. His eyes fell on her despatch-box on his bedside table. He had never been able to open it and discover her secrets as he had hoped to.

Skinner picked up the box and examined it again. The silver had become tarnished. The lock was still locked. The writing on the lid had faded even further. He never could read what it said. He ran his fingers along its surface. "Kate," he whispered. "What are you keeping from me?"

He returned the despatch-box to the table and walked to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a vial of poison he had taken from Kate's belongings. The poison's name was written on the label in Kate's neat handwriting, _Selenium._ He knew small amounts of the element would be fine. But if he swallowed the entire vial…

He pulled the cork out of the vial and took a deep breath. As he tipped the vial's contents to his mouth, he felt someone grab his wrist and take the vial from him. The person spoke, "Mr. Rodney Skinner," he said. "I will not allow you to take your life. For as you know, all suicide victims go to Hell. You will not find Kate there."

"Who are you?" Skinner asked.

"A friend of Angela's," he said. "Listen carefully, Mr. Skinner. You need to keep faith and trust in Angela. She can lead you to Kate. Do _not_ give up."

Skinner turned on a lamp. He was alone in the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

The next morning, Angela was smiling when she went to break fast. "What are you so happy about?" Skinner asked moodily as she entered the room.

"I've figured the whole thing out," she said vaguely. "Now, we can go destroy Dracula."

The League looked at her sceptically. "And how do you propose we do that?" Mina asked.

"By going to his castle in Transylvania," she began, biting into an apple, "you all destroying what minions he has there, and allowing me to sink a stake into his greasy black heart."

"What about Mina?" Jekyll asked, concerned.

Angela swallowed her apple and said, "I've got it figured out. You just need to give me some time to make the arrangements, then we can go."

"Well, aren't you the happy-go-lucky-bunny this morning?" Skinner muttered.

Suddenly Angela was beside him and whispering in his ear, "I'm not the one who tried to kill myself last night, though." She smiled at him, then nearly skipped as she left the room with her half-eaten apple.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

"But, Father!"

_No, Angela. The task is far too dangerous for a Guardian Angel._

She looked up at him with confusion. "I believe that is the strangest thing You have ever said to me," she commented, receiving a piercing look from Him. "I am a Guardian Angel. Is it not my place and _duty_ to Guard and Protect the people from the Evils of the World?"

_Yes, but—_

She interrupted Him. "Is Dracula not considered one of the Evils of the World?" she asked. "You ordered Gabriel to destroy him once. Surely, I can make it final this time?"

_Angela, do not interrupt me again._

"Sorry."

_Listen to me. You may go. You may fight him. But you may not kill him. I shall send Gabriel with you to do that._

"But, Father," she said. "This isn't fair. If I kill him, I would lose my Grace feeling satisfied. If I don't kill him, I would lose my Grace anyway because of who my Guarded is. At least let me kill him unpunished, then lose my Grace to save my Guarded! At least allow me that! Have I not been a faithful Guardian Angel? A faithful servant? This is my only request from you, Father!"

_Are you trying to reason with me, Angela?_

She blushed. "Yes," she answered, quietly.

He laughed. _You would use your only request to kill a Demon without losing your Grace? Not a common request from the Angels._

"I am not a common Angel, Father," she said. "Do I have your permission?"

_Yes, Angela. You do. Now, go and do good in the world._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

The League stood outside Castle Dracula and looked up to the tall towers. "Where d'you suppose he's hiding?" Sawyer asked the others. "The towers or the dungeons?"

"He's probably somewhere we would never think to look," Mina said. "Especially if he knows we're coming, which he probably does."

Angela tilted her head at an angel. "Why is there more than one light on?" she wondered aloud. "Surely the demon lives alone. Unless he has some agents there to confuse us…"

Nemo was the first to return to reality. "Angela, Mina, the two of you find Dracula," he said. The women nodded. "The others and I will take care of any other threatening persons in the castle."

Mina hugged Jekyll tightly before she left, saying, "I guess this is good-bye, my love." She kissed him. "I'll miss you."

"We'll see each other again," Jekyll whispered to her, letting her go.

"Mina," Angela said, waiting by the castle door. "We don't have much time." Mina joined Angela and they entered the castle. As they walked through the dark, dank and dirty corridors, Angela said, "Mina, when it happens—when Dracula dies, you need to allow yourself to die as well."

"Angela, I've resolved to do that already."

"I know," the Angel said softly. "But, when you do, you will be sent to the Gates of Heaven. _Do. Not. Go. Through._ Wait for me there. Whatever Angels try to get you through the Gates, simply say that you are waiting for me. That I promised to come. They'll understand."

The Vampiress nodded. "Is there a reason why?" she asked.

"Yes. But you cannot know it now."

They walked through tall double doors and entered the large ballroom of the castle. The doors snapped close behind them. The candelabras lining the walls and the chandeliers all flared to life. A ghostly orchestra began to play. As Angela and Mina looked around them, a disturbing voice filled the large room.

"Welcome to my home, Angela. Mina, welcome back."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Angela and Mina turned and saw Dracula standing in the centre of the room, smirking at them. He slowly approached them. "I thought you would never make it here," he said. "You took so long to come. I wonder, Mina. Do I still have power over you?" He waved his hand in front of her face and her eyes closed. "It seems I do." He raised his hand and she floated into the air. Moving his hand, she flew against a wall and was chained there. Then he turned to Angela. "Alone, Angel? This is unexpected. Where is Gabriel?"

"I am not his keeper," she said lowly. "I came to say good-bye, Dracula. Forever."

"You've come to say good-bye?" he repeated. "Interesting. A Guardian Angel has come to kill a Demon. And you won't lose your Grace?" She shook her head. He walked to her. "Very interesting. But of course, I cannot allow you to destroy me." He suddenly had claws and swung his hand at her face. She felt the stinging blow of his claws against her skin.

She retaliated immediately. Grabbing a small knife, she swung across his middle, cutting the fabric of his waistcoat. He grinned wickedly at her. "Going to play dirty, Angel?" he asked, taking his frockcoat off and tossing it aside. "All right. Let's play."

He launched himself at her. She was ready. She caught him by the throat and felt the strength of an Archangel flowing through her veins. "I'm not playing, Dracula," she hissed. "By days' end one of us will walk away from this, the other will not."

"That's interesting, love," he smirked. He grabbed her and tried to pull her to him. She spun so her back hit against his front. He put her in a position to be unable to use her arms and swept her hair away from her neck. "I thought at one point you used to love me. Was I wrong?"

Angela struggled with him, trying to free herself. "Let go," she demanded.

"What happened, Angel?" he whispered in her ear. She could hear his fangs growing. "Did God see the danger in me and send your dear friend Gabriel to destroy me?" He drew his tongue along her neck. "What did he do when I made the deal with the devil?"

She felt his fangs gently scrape against her skin. She pushed away from him and turned, plunging her silver blade into his heart. The weapon had been blessed with Holy Water and an Angel's Prayer.

He stared at her. "Angel, what's become of you?" he asked hoarsely as his life force left him. "Why do you do this?"

Angela grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her. "Now I know the things I know, and do the things I do, and if you do not like me so, to Hell, my past love, with you!" she hissed, throwing him from her. He flew into the wall and exploded in flames. She turned to Mina, still chained to the wall. She was dead.

Angela took Mina off the wall and laid her on the floor as Jekyll and Sawyer ran into the room. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at Jekyll, whose clothing was rent and rags. "Henry," she said softly. "Take her back to _The Nautilus_. Protect her body from all harm." Jekyll nodded and gently took Mina's body into his arms.

Sawyer crossed to Angela and hugged her. "Are you all right?" he asked her. She nodded. "You look a Fate worse than Death. If dead people can become Guardian Angels, I'm not sure if I want to do that."

She smiled. "Sawyer, I have to go," she said. "I'll return as soon as I can. But while I'm gone, make sure they don't bury her." She lightly kissed him on the cheek, then disappeared, heading for Heaven.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Mina stood waiting outside the Gates of Heaven as she was instructed when Angela arrived. "You're still here, good," Angela said.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

Angela sighed and said, "A Guardian Angel doesn't receive their wings until their first Guarded smiles for the very first time. I had been the head Guardian Angel for centuries before I received my wings when a lovely baby girl smiled. You."

Mina smiled. "I almost knew you were my Guardian Angel," she said softly. "So, what happens now?"

"You were taken cruelly from the World," Angela said, noticing that a large mass of Angels was gathering within the Gates of Heaven. "I have watched you carefully since you were put in my charge. I never turned my back on you. There is one last thing I can do for you now that you've died. I can return Life to you. And I'm going to."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm going to Fall from Grace to return you to life," Angela explained. "You cannot stop me, for I know a particular doctor who misses you terribly already." She held her hands up. Mina placed hers against Angela's. "This won't hurt." Angela closed her eyes and a moment later, Mina was gone.

The Gates of Heaven slammed shut behind Angela. She turned and saw Gabriel locking the Gates. She crossed to the Gates. "Gabriel," she said softly, clutching the silvery bars. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Angel," he whispered. "Desdemona told me you were interested in Angelique's disappearance. I'll look into it and tell you what I find. Go now. You're not done with her."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

Jekyll sat beside Mina's still form when Angela walked in. She was no longer wearing a dress of pure white. Her clothing was black. She crossed to Mina's beside and held her hands out over the body. She silently whispered something and Mina began to breathe. Angela smiled when Mina's eyes opened.

She left the room and silently walked down the corridors. Sawyer walked out of his room and saw her walking towards her. "Angela?" he said, surprised. "You're wearing black. I thought you had to wear white. Don't you?"

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. Her wings erupted from her back. They were no longer white and feathery. They were bat-like and black. "Not anymore," she said. Her wings disappeared. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue:

In a small cave of ice somewhere nestled in Mongolia, another FallenAngel is trapped and waiting for her freedom.


End file.
